


Гарри Поттер и Похититель Рождества

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Story, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер спасает Рождество от Сами-Знаете-Кого сами-знаете-как.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри Поттер и Похититель Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Персонажи фика распевают песни на известные рождественские мелодии:  
> Песенка Дамблдора и Филча  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/36290/3629004.shtml  
> Песенка учеников Хогвартса  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/22278/2227829.shtml  
> Песня Гарри  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/31823/3182329.shtml  
> Злодейская песня Волдеморта  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/1716/171689.shtml  
> Жалостливая песня Волдеморта  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/4242/424264.shtml  
> Дуэт Гарри и Волдеморта  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/3142/314253.shtml  
> Финальная песня Гарри и Волдеморта  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/21617/2161750.shtml
> 
> Написано на фест Коза Ностра-2.

_История, рассказанная Дядюшкой Гусаком перед тем, как его изжарили на АГ (антипригарном гриле)_

Ты любишь Рождество? Конечно же любишь! Я уверен, что в целом свете нет таких мальчиков или девочек, которые не ждали бы этого праздника. И правда, что может быть лучше имбирных пряников и горячего молока? Наверное, только имбирное пиво! А ведь еще можно наряжать елку, кататься с ледяной горки и целоваться под омелой. А самое приятное, что утром ты обязательно найдешь под елкой _подарок_. И если тебе очень-очень повезет, там окажется именно то, о чем ты мечтал весь год… Ну, а если тебе не повезло и под елкой ты обнаружил свитер ручной вязки — значит, твоя фамилия Уизли и ничего другого ты не получишь. Никогда. Даже не надейся. И не надо делать такие глаза! Тем более, что сегодня наша сказка вовсе не о дружном семействе Уизли.

А теперь я должен сказать тебе по секрету, что на самом деле даже у Рождества был свой хейтер. А как его звали?.. Конечно же, я могу назвать его имя, но зачем его называть, когда оно и так уже всем хорошо известно? Назовем его просто: Похититель Рождества. Этот Похититель был очень злой. И не потому, что у него не было какого-нибудь там велосипеда. Нет, у него не было всего-навсего носа, но это куда обиднее. Ведь велосипедов нет у многих, а вот носы — сопливые, веснушчатые, курносые или картошкой — есть у всех, и каждый счастливый обладатель этого органа может делать с ним всё, что заблагорассудится. Например, задирать его, как Люциус Малфой, или шмыгать, как Плакса Миртл (да-да, ведь даже у привидения, живущего в туалете, есть нос!), или ковырять в носу, как Рон Уизли. Да что там говорить, даже у Северуса Снейпа, которому уж точно никто никогда не дарил и самого захудалого велосипеда, — и то был нос, да еще какой! Этот большой, уродливый нос он постоянно совал в чужие дела, а бедный Похититель Рождества, может, и рад был бы сунуть, да нечего.

Но не подумай, мой юный читатель, что эта история очень грустная — и тем более не бросай ее читать. Наша история не простая, а самая настоящая-пренастоящая _Рождественская История_ — а значит, хотя бы одно чудо обязательно произойдет. А ведь это именно то, о чем ты мечтаешь прочитать перед Рождеством в слэшном фанфике с таким _удивительным_ пейрингом! Я угадал, мой непоседливый малыш? Садись поудобнее перед своим компьютером, дружок. Итак, невероятные приключения доброго мальчика Гарри Поттера и злого и коварного Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть начинаются!

* * *

Вот и наступил долгожданный канун Рождества. Счастливые ребятишки разъехались по домам, где их уже ждали любящие родители, праздничное угощение, нарядные елки в уютных гостиных и подарки, до поры до времени припрятанные на антресолях. А несчастные ребятишки, которые воспитывались у родственников-садистов или просто в многодетной семье, остались встречать Рождество в Хогвартсе. Остались встретить веселый праздник в тесном кругу друзей и учителя (которым, впрочем, все равно больше некуда было идти). Еще в канун Кануна Рождества предусмотрительный Хагрид приволок из леса великолепную исполинскую красавицу-ель — именно приволок, а не привез на санях или телеге, отчего к концу своего путешествия ель наполовину облысела. При этом добродушный Хагрид распевал во всё горло, ужасно напоминая Винни Пуха-мутанта:

Тащу я такую огромную елку —  
Плевать, что она потеряла иголки!  
Ведь главное в елке — совсем не иголки,  
А то, что положат под елку!

А неистощимый на шутки, сюрпризы и шарады директор Дамблдор в сопровождении Филча и его связки ключей-от-всех-дверей ночью обошел спальни учителей и напихал всем лимонных долек в носки — причем совсем не в рождественские, а в самые что ни на есть обыкновенные (а у некоторых даже изрядно заношенные). Вкладывая лимонную дольку в очередной носок, Дамблдор жужжал себе под нос такую песенку на мотив «Deck the halls»:

Лучше дольки, чем какашки,  
Мы засунем в грязные носки!  
Каждый шутит как умеет —  
Я нашел лекарство от тоски!

Пусть лимоном благоухают,  
А не вонью грязных ног.  
Каждый шутит как умеет,  
Но как я — никто еще не смог!

А Филч, стоя в коридоре за дверью, хмуро ему подпевал:

Ну и что, что миссис Норрис  
Часто гадит в тапки и носки!  
Обойдите хоть весь Хогвартс —  
Лучше кошки в мире не найти!

Директор шутил так каждый год, но каждый раз шутка удавалась на славу. Поутру сонные учителя, надевая носки, нащупывали ногой липкие лимонные дольки вместо привычных какашек миссис Норрис и страшно радовались, отчего уже с самого утра в Хогвартсе воцарялось праздничное оживление.

Ученики тоже готовили подарки своим любимым учителям: они рисовали открытки, клеили из цветной бумаги футляры для палочек, набивали чучела сов и весело пели хором на мотив «We wish you a merry Christmas»:

Мы делаем всем подарки,  
Мы делаем всем подарки,  
А лучше б гуляли в парке,  
Играли в снежки.

Пусть Снейп так сердит,  
А Филч нам грозит,  
Мы клеим футляры,  
А надо — гробы!

Мы в гроб бы их положили,  
И крышками их закрыли,  
Гвоздями заколотили,  
А потом бы сожгли!

Но добрый мальчик по имени Гарри Поттер решил подарить своему любимому учителю _особенный подарок_. Нет, лучше так: _ОСОБЕННЫЙ ПОДАРОК_. И вот что он придумал. Пока все обитатели Хогвартса были заняты праздничным ужином, Гарри пробрался в холл, где стояла елка, а под ней — множество подарков, нашел подарок, предназначенный профессору Снейпу, выкинул из коробки новенький блестящий котел для зельеварения и влез в коробку сам, не забыв перед этим раздеться и обвязаться ленточкой.

В радостном предвкушении сидел Гарри в коробке. Затаив дыхание он ждал, когда профессор Снейп, получив подарок, наконец-то заберет его в свою комнату… Радужные мечты уносили Гарри далеко-далеко — и незаметно для самого себя он начал сладко задремывать, напевая в полусне на мотив «Last Christmas»:

Пусть беден я,  
Но не беда —  
Чем порадовать Снейпа,  
Я знаю всегда.  
Если  
нет ни гроша,  
Подарю я себя  
без остатка.

Я мог бы  
И вам дать совет:  
Дороже любви  
Ничего в мире нет,  
Если  
в сердце любовь,  
Не ищите  
другого подарка.

Но что же наш Злодей? Мы с тобой совсем о нем забыли. И неудивительно: в Рождество никому не хочется думать о злодеях! Не думали о злодеях и обитатели Хогвартса — они ели, пили, пели рождественские гимны и отбивались от профессора Дамблдора, который, перебрав пунша, пытался затащить под омелу всех и каждого, — словом, веселились от души, чем очень разозлили лорда Волдеморта. Потому что больше всего на свете наш Злодей ненавидел чужое веселье и радостный смех. Ведь когда тебе плохо, а другим хорошо, тебе самому становится еще хуже — не так ли, дружок? Украдкой Темный Лорд заглядывал в светящиеся хогвартские окна, глядел то на веселые лица пирующих, то на подарки под елкой в холле — и в его злой безносой голове зрел коварный план.

И когда в Хогвартсе запели «God rest ye merry gentlemen», Волдеморт, потирая руки, тихонько запел свою собственную песенку на тот же мотив:

За то, что веселитесь вы, я всех вас накажу!  
Я ненавижу Рождество, и это докажу!  
Пока вы распеваете, подарки я сожгу,  
Ну а лучший подарок украду,  
Ох, украду,  
Самый лучший ваш подарок украду!

Вы говорите, что я злой, коварный Волдеморт,  
Узнайте же, глупцы, на что способен Темный Лорд!  
Пускай без носа я смешон, оставлю с носом вас:  
Рождество украду на этот раз,  
Да, в сей же час  
Рождество я украду на этот раз!

Но учителя, ученики и особенно Хагрид пели так громко, что никто не услышал песенку Волдеморта и не смог предупредить незадачливого Гарри, сладко спящего в коробке, украшенной серебряными звездами и снежинками. Ах, лучше бы они не пели так громко! Может быть, тогда они бы услышали, как скрипнула входная дверь и коварный Темный Лорд пробрался прямиком к рождественской ели. Не мешкая, он выбрал из кучи подарков самую большую и красивую коробку, оклеенную серебряными звездами и снежинками, взвалил ее себе на спину, а потом, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, поджег остальные подарки. Как весело они загорелись! И как грустно будет обитателям Хогвартса, когда они обнаружат вместо подарков золу, а вместо елки — тлеющие головешки. А всему виной проказы Похитителя Рождества. _И ты, мой маленький друг, помни: никогда-никогда не играй возле елки со спичками! И тем более — с волшебными палочками._ Расхохотавшись злорадным смехом, наш Злодей перехватил украденный подарок поудобнее — и был таков.

Лорд Волдеморт пробирался через сугробы с подарком на спине, и с каждым шагом коробка казалась ему всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Вскоре он уже начал жалеть, что выбрал самый большой подарок. _Вот и ты, малыш, выбирая подарки, не жадничай, чтобы с тобой не случилось того же, что случилось с Темным Лордом_. Чтобы подбодрить себя, Волдеморт решил спеть веселую песенку. Но несчастный Похититель Рождества устал, еле передвигал ноги и ко всему прочему порядком озяб (хорошо еще, что у него не было носа, не то он наверняка подхватил бы сильнейший насморк) — и, верно, оттого песенка получилась очень грустной. Так он брел, спотыкаясь и проваливаясь в снег, и мрачно пел на мотив «In the bleak midwinter»:

Начал жизнь в трущобах  
Грязных городских,  
В маленьком приюте —  
Нет сейчас таких.

Добрых слов не слышал,  
Кушать я желал,  
Вы детей ласкали,  
Ну а я дрожал.

Не было подарков  
Мне на Рождество,  
И не признавали  
Вы мое родство.

Никому не нужен,  
Никому не люб,  
Никому не в радость  
Волдик-душегуб.

Сам себе я мама,  
Сам себе я друг,  
Сам себе любовник,  
Сам себе супруг.

Вот теперь подарок  
Сам себе принес —  
Сам себе теперь я  
Добрый Дед Мороз.

И Волдеморт, охая и потирая спину, опустил подарок на пол своего злодейского логова.

«А как же Гарри? — спросишь ты, мой юный читатель. — Неужели он не проснулся, когда Похититель Рождества нес его через вьюгу и стужу?» Конечно же, он давно проснулся — а ты бы не проснулся, если бы коробку, в которой ты так славно задремал, то и дело роняли, пусть даже и в пышные сугробы? Сначала Гарри только и думал о том, чтобы ненароком не вывалиться из коробки прямо в лапы злому Темному Лорду. Но потом он прислушался к его грустной песенке (а ты же помнишь, что Гарри был очень добрым мальчиком) — и призадумался, напевая про себя на мотив «O holy night»:

Вот он какой,  
Страдал он в детстве тоже,  
Если не я,  
Кто тогда его поймет?

Он сирота,  
Такой же, как и сам я,  
И в Рождество  
Так же был одинок.

Из-за него  
Моя семья погибла,  
Но дух Рождества  
Велит нам всех прощать…

И когда дело дошло до припева, Гарри уже позабыл, что должен притаиться в коробке, и запел в полный голос:

Что делать мне?  
Мне мстить или комфортить?  
Давно,  
Давно  
Читатель ждет  
Свою энцу.

Всё,  
Решено!  
Энцой спасу  
Я Рождество!

Тут Гарри выскочил из коробки как черт из табакерки прямо Волдеморту в объятия — а тот от неожиданности подхватил песенку Гарри:

Ну и облом!  
Да это ж Гарри Поттер!  
Кто подложил  
Мне такую свинью?

Я никогда  
Не верил в этот пейринг,  
Но отчего  
Сейчас я весь горю?

И они сплели свои руки (и даже ноги) и запели в унисон. _Унисон, дружок, это когда что-нибудь делают вместе — и это так ладно получается, что любо-дорого смотреть. Вот и ты в новом году всегда старайся всё делать так, чтобы другим было приятно на тебя посмотреть._

Хиппи твердят  
Нам истину простую:  
Творите  
Любовь,  
Любовь, а не войну!

Ты мой!  
Я твой!  
Будем вдвоем  
Мы в Рождество!

Так они и пели, обнявшись крепко-крепко, и делали еще много чего занятного, но об этом я расскажу тебе в следующий раз. Когда ты вырастешь, мой маленький друг, ты и сам, наверное, будешь делать это и многое другое. А пока я скажу тебе по большому секрету (а ты обещай, пожалуйста, что никому не расскажешь — особенно своим маме и папе), что добрый мальчик Гарри и злой волшебник Волдеморт целовались много-много раз. И конечно, ты уже догадался, дружок, что носы им совсем не мешали. А когда они устали целоваться и делать всякие другие приятные глупости (которые тебе делать еще рано), они закурили одну сигарету на двоих и умиротворенно запели на мотив «Silent night»:

Волдеморт:

Нас посетил  
Дух Рождества!  
Злая молва,  
Ты не права,  
Даже злодей может добрым стать вдруг,  
Если поздравит его милый друг.  
Клянусь, что теперь я заставлю народ  
Справлять Рождество круглый год.

Гарри:

Как хорошо,  
Я спас Рождество,  
И не убил  
Я никого.  
Я помирился со злейшим врагом,  
Злой Волдеморт — просто маленький Том.  
Больше не нужно мир мне спасать,  
Все проблемы решила кровать!

Вот видишь, как я и обещал, конец у нашей истории совсем не грустный. Да что там «не грустный» — это же настоящий ХЭ! Ты согласен со мной, мой юный читатель? Если согласен, то позволь дать тебе еще один совет: _никогда не кури в постели, даже если тебе удастся так же, как Гарри и Волдеморту, сделать что-нибудь хорошее в унисон. Тогда не случится ничего плохого и твоя кроватка ненароком не сгорит — и не сгорит ноутбук, который, как я догадываюсь, ты частенько берешь с собой в постель (особенно читая такие волшебные истории, как эта)._

_С Рождеством тебя, малыш! Пусть в новом году тебя ждет как можно больше неожиданных, веселых и увлекательных приключений, и пусть все они заканчиваются совершенно безобоснуйным флаффом, как и в нашем чудесном рождественском фанфике._

 

Дорогие ребята, если вам понравилась история, рассказанная Дядюшкой Гусаком, присылайте свои письма и рисунки Магнусу Кервалену, а он обязательно передаст их Дядюшке Гусаку прямо в крылья.


End file.
